Icha Icha of the Dead: The Spear Mistress
by Raptorcloak
Summary: With Takashi's crew now taking refuge from the zombie apocalypse in Konoha, Rei gets close to Naruto in her recent romance with him and vice versa. NarutoxRei. Implied TakashixSaeko and KohtaxSaya. AU. Please R&R if enjoyed.


Took me long enough, didn't it? I'm finally back to my Naruto/Highschool of the Dead series known as _**Icha Icha of the Dead**_ with the fiery spear master Rei Miyamoto in my 2nd entry to this series and this will be a more relaxed story compared to the previous entry.

Even with how much time has gone by, I know there are plenty of you out there waiting to sink your teeth into this story and without further ado, let's get to reading.

As usual, I know most of you have time to leave a review behind to let me know if you like this story or not so please do so.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**Highschool of the Dead.**_

 **Notes:** This story takes place three years after the events of the HOTD anime and as with the last story; Naruto doesn't have the power of Kaguya, The Ten Tails, or the Eternal Rinnegan.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

" _Hurry!" Takashi said as a swarm of Them surrounded his group as they helped Kawamoto, Yuuki, and Taniuchi out of the damage minibus; it having crashed with Shido and his father Ichirou struggling to recover with all of Miura, Tsunoda, and Kurokami being the only reason the zombies weren't focusing on the group. Having abandoned Shido, the final three of his former followers opted to follow Takashi's group after seeing how he would personally sacrifice them if it meant that he would live._

" _Hold on now, Miyamoto-san, have you already forgotten I'm not worth killing to you? Surely you won't leave me here to die." Shido said as she stood in the open doors and looked at him with her undying hateful expression while holding her hand out to him. Thinking his smooth talking had somehow won her over; he got to his feet and limped to Rei while her team silently looked on._

 _Just before he touched her hand, she swiftly slammed the butt of her M1A1 rifle into his ribs and he wheezed just as she smacked him with it again. He fell back into the bus in a ball and Ichirou looked on in shock at this._

" _Are you mad?! Do you know what I can do to your father if you continue this aggression?!" Ichirou said out of concern for what she'd do to him and Rei coldly smacked him in the head with the butt of the rifle._

" _Not a damn thing because it's the end of the line for both of you assholes." Rei growled before gripping Shido and cracking him across the head with her rifle with enough force for him to tumble out of the broken window in the front. She turned around and marched out the minibus while Shido lie sprawled on the ground unable to move._

 _He looked up to see the now zombified Tsunoda, Kurokami, and Miura approaching him with guttural groans and he nervously sweat while attempting to crawl to no avail. Shido desperately tried to reason with his former pawns but Tsunoda, his aggression worsened by his new state, was the first to lung at him with open jaws and the teacher screamed._

 _Neither his screams nor the ones of his father going on as several of Them flooded the minibus distracted Takashi's group nor their allies from quickly making their way from the scene. While Rei still believed that either of the Shido members weren't worth killing, she, at the same time, believed that even in the apocalyptic world they now lived in, both men were far too dangerous to be allowed to live and didn't budge at the loud screams behind her._

 _Present day_

Rei's eyes opened and the young woman yawned while flexing her arms before sitting upright. She rubbed her eyes and found her dream odd since she hadn't thought about Shido's demise since she and her friends had been brought to Konoha.

Now living in a house similar to Rika, Rei arose from bed in her tank top and panty before making her way to the door. She then noticed a silhouette appear outside her window and smiled from knowing who it belonged to.

Rei parted her curtains and looked to see Naruto waving to her before opening the window.

"Hey, Naruto, you're here early." Rei smiled before the blonde jumped inside and sat against the windowsill.

"Give me a reason not to, Rei-chan." Naruto said while running fingers through her hair and teasing her antennae-like strands at the top. She caressed the underside of his chin and leaned against him with a happy expression.

Kissing the top of her forehead, he kept her wrapped in his arms and caressed the back of her neck before bringing her closer. The pair sank to the floor with Rei bringing herself into his lap and looking him dead in the eyes.

"Did I tell you I got the thing for her?" Naruto said while presenting a bag on his arm.

"Arisu is definitely going to love that." Rei smiled once she figured out.

"Hate to break up this moment but visiting hours are going to start any minute, so I'd better move." Naruto said and Rei mischievously smirked at him.

"In that case, I'll go with you." Rei smiled as she took to kissing his jawline and he lovely framed her face before their lips met. He placed his hand at her lower back while she tenderly caressed the back of his head and one of her shoulder straps dropped to the side.

 _Not long afterwards_

Naruto and Rei walked through the street hand in hand and the pair headed to the hospital to see Arisu, who was recovering from a tonsillectomy. She looked to the shinobi and gave him an endearing smile that he returned to her on the way.

"Say, Naruto-kun, do you think Sakura will be at the hospital?" Rei asked and he chuckled at this.

"I wouldn't bet on it, Rei-chan." Naruto said.

"Why's that?" Rei asked and Naruto thought back to the last time he had seen her.

 _Four months ago_

" _What the hell did you just say?!" Sakura demanded and Naruto sighed while looking at the angered rosette._

 _"Hey Sakura, let me explain something to you about me and Rei-chan. You can chase after Sasuke all you want, but just know that you two will never even come close to having the kind of bond that we have." Naruto said in regards to her description of an emotional relationship to Sasuke._

" _Don't you compare some two year fling to a lifetime of love between Sasuke-kun and me!" Sakura roared while punching Naruto in the head and watching him land face first into the ground. Huffing with satisfaction, she began to storm away before he gripped her shoulder and she spun around to face him._

" _Naruto, you idiot!…" Sakura began to berate before he punched her in the stomach and a weak squeak came from her mouth as he did so again with more force; this time lifting her off the ground. Naruto grabbed her forehead and repeatedly bashed it against his kneecap as she endlessly grunted from this._

 _Finally having had enough of Sakura taking out her anger on him, the blonde drove her head against his lunging kneecap until he gripped her collar and slugged her dead in the mouth. She flew back in the air spinning like a pinwheel until she was out of sight and Naruto nonchalantly cracked his knuckles before taking his leave._

 _Present day_

"It's just a feeling, Rei-chan." Naruto said from not having seen Sakura since that day and the pair finally arrived at the Sato/Romero Memorial hospital; which was specifically built for the survivors bought from the zombie-infected world to Konoha, where they met a busty nurse with long blue hair and violet eyes.

"Naruto-san, Rei-san, I take it you're here to see Arisu-chan?" The nurse, Sayo Hitsugi, asked.

"That's right, Sayo-san." Rei said before she began leading the pair through the hospital.

"How is she holding on?" Naruto asked.

"The little fireball is recovery very well to where Shizuka will be able to take her home tomorrow." Sayo said.

"Sounds just like Arisu to me." Naruto said while arriving at the room where said young girl was as she lie in bed with Zero resting next to it and Shizuka sitting next to her as Kohta and Saya were also present.

"Naruto-san, Rei-Onee-chan. Great you made it." The raspy voiced Arisu said with Zero circling both of their legs before putting his paws on Rei's legs before she picked up the growing dog and rubbed his belly.

"Good to see you two." Kohta said.

"Arisu, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"My throat's a bit sore but all this ice cream might make me feel better." Arisu smiled as she gestured to her nearly finished sundae and Naruto held her gift behind his back.

"What's that?" Shizuka asked upon noticing it.

"Oh, nothing important other than…" Naruto said as he presented something to Arisu and she undid it to reveal an Oriha Nashida poster personally signed by the young pop idol herself along with a get-well note written next to it.

"Wow! Thanks a lot!" The joyous Arisu said while observing it.

"How'd you get that when that pint-size is on some much charity tours?" Saya asked.

"Don't you remember that Saeko and Takashi are guarding her in case any of Them show up? If it wasn't for them telling me where her next tour was, I'd have never found her." Naruto said.

"Way to go all out!" Shizuka smiled.

"That reminds me, Hirano, why aren't you and Takagi with Takashi and Saeko?" Rei said while sitting next to Naruto.

"Outside of keeping Arisu company, I'm helping my Father train some fighters for recons back in Tokonosu and Kohta here is one of the best shots he has outside of my Mother." Saya said; her parents running volunteer programs in each of the Five Great Nations to counter the zombie apocalypse aside the shinobi village that rescued them.

"Actually, I'm her bodyguard and she's really…" Kohta blushed before the pink-haired woman elbowed his side.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" Saya lowly said.

"What surprise?" Arisu asked and Saya blushed at this.

"It's nothing, munchkin." Saya said while patting Arisu's head and Rei and Naruto looked to each other with growing smirks.

"If it's nothing, what are you getting so red about?" Rei teased and Saya frowned at her.

"Nothing that involves you, Rei Miyamoto." Saya said.

"Saya, why don't we tell them…" Kohta started to say before Saya's head snapped in his direction and he quickly piped down.

"Drop it." Saya said and left the rest of Arisu's visitors to look at the other in confusion.

"Saya, are you and Kohta pregnant?" Shizuka asked in her ditzy mindset and said girl madly blushed with the talented sniper doing the same with a bashful smile growing on his face.

"Congratulations!" Arisu spiritedly said with the crimson-faced Saya bolting from the room as Zero barked.

"Did I say something wrong?" The clueless Shizuka asked.

 _Later on_

"Didn't that coming but what a surprise, huh?" Naruto said as they started to leave the hospital while waving goodbye to Sayo and a brunette neurosurgeon with a bust even Shizuka would envy appeared.

"Come see us again soon, you two." Yuuko Sagiri smiled to the two.

"Count on it, Yuuko-san." Naruto smiled back at her.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I saw their relationship coming before it started but damn, nice to know they didn't waste any time." Rei smiled as they walked past her home and came across her parent's house on the next block to find they weren't home.

Getting an idea of where they might be, Naruto and Rei started heading to the park while she looked to the blonde shinobi and thought about their history together. Although she and her friends had been brought to Konoha by another shinobi, she had Naruto to thank for helping them get settled in their new surroundings and had never imagined becoming close friends with such a hero to where they started dating once she realized Takashi's feelings for Saeko.

While she'd never truly forget Hisashi or her life-long feelings for Takashi, Rei knew she couldn't hold him to their kindergarten promise and managed to let of them for Naruto. A soft smile was cast at Naruto as they came across Tadashi training some volunteers and Kiriko doing the same.

 _Lunch break_

"Well, Naruto, you seem to be good shape for someone who just came back from traveling the world." Tadashi said.

"I'm used to it and giving how much recruits you two get every week, I'm impressed neither of you two are the least bit worn out." Naruto said.

"We used to cops, remember? Getting tired from something like this isn't in us at all." Kiriko said while playfully nudging Naruto and he chuckled.

"Should have known." Naruto smiled.

"That aside, how's Arisu holding?" Tadashi asked.

"Between a giant sundae and that Oriha poster Naruto got for her, I think she'll hold up fine." Rei smiled and Naruto grinned at the thought.

"Son, have you thought about becoming a cop?" Tadashi asked.

"No, but I know Rei-chan would make a great one." Naruto grinned again and all three of the Miyamotos smiled at the blonde.

"No denying that." Kiriko said.

"By the way, where are you guys off to next?" Rei asked her parents.

"We're gonna hit Tokonosu and get our first look at the amount zombies aside from what'll be shown on the news tonight." Kiriko said.

"They're going to have a live broadcast from Japan?" Rei asked.

"From what we've been told, it's to show the efforts of the volunteers in order to both get more and let others know about the state with this apocalypse." Kiriko spoke.

"Say the apocalypse ends; what do you think life would be like after all that?" Rei asked.

"One thing for sure; there's no chance of it ever going back to what it was before even with all of Them running loose." Tadashi said.

"Yeah, I'd want to stay here even if I had a chance to go back to Tokonosu." Rei said while linking her fingers with Naruto's and both her parents smiled at her.

"Rei, going back is something you'll never have to worry about." Kiriko said and her daughter knowingly nodded at her.

"That's a relief to me." Naruto grinned.

 _Back in Rei's place_

Naruto sat in a chair with his hands cuffed behind his back and he chuckled to himself as Rei stepped into the room wearing a Japanese variant of a female police officer's outfit. She strolled over to twirling her baton and stopped dead in front of him.

"Young man, did you think you could get away from me by running?" Rei spoke in an authoring voice.

"I'm not saying shit." Naruto said in a Hiroshima accent and Rei twirled her baton around.

"Hand over the goods now and you might get a light sentence." Rei said and Naruto defiantly turned his head with a smirk appearing on her face. She pointed the baton at him and he didn't move an inch as she poked his knees with them.

"No words, huh?" Rei said as she placed her baton on her hip.

"Wanna frisk me?" Naruto smugly said before Rei took him upon his mocking and started patting him down from top to bottom until she dug out his kunai from the utility pouch.

"Trying to cut your way out, are you?" Rei said as she tossed the pouch away and Naruto tried not to break his character from too much chuckling. She continued to pat him down and gave him a calculating stare while his confident face never broke.

"All right, blondie, you're choosing to withhold the goods so you leave me no choice but to give you an oral search." Rei said while straddling him and tilting his head back with his jaw opening before she did the same. She placed her mouth over his and licked against his tongue while keeping her hands on his jawline.

Despite wanting to break out of the handcuffs to hold her close to him, Naruto knew she'd kill him if he broke them and Rei's tongue heatedly moved against his with either of them deeply groaning. She moved her fingers past his jawline to the back of his head and guided her fingers through his locks.

Both of their eyes remained closed in the deep kiss and tonguing before a new reaction took place in which his snapped open. He blushed and shifted in the chair with Rei opening her eyes to pull back.

"I'm not done with my oral search on you yet, blondie." Rei spoke.

"If you keep doing this, I'll…" Naruto said before cutting himself mid-sentence with his eyes averting Rei's and she skeptically looked at him.

"You'll what? Resist?" Rei smirked.

"You know…Up?" Naruto said and having been in a similar predicament with Takashi years ago, her eyes darted down to the bulge in his pants. Contrary to how he had thought she'd react, she only chuckled and playfully pulled at his cheek while his blushing grew.

"You've got a stiffy." Rei teasingly sang and Naruto nervously chuckled with his lover continuing to tease him as she revealed the key for the handcuffs.

"Thanks, Rei-chan." Naruto said before she tossed the key to the floor and continued deviously smirking at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You got like this from just kissing me, did you? Then I'm gonna detain you like this." Rei purred before moving in to lick against his neck and he didn't resist from knowing she wasn't upset by the tent within his trousers.

"You're a bad cop now?" Naruto playfully asked.

"We're all good cops but in this case…" Rei said before resuming kissing him and this went on for several more minutes until the handcuffs came off.

"Rei-chan, you're one hell of a cop." Naruto said and she beamed.

"I learned from the best, after all." Rei proudly said while dangling the handcuffs.

"No denying that." Naruto said and he moved to the door before Rei took his hand.

"Stay with me." Rei said while he smiled at the tawny-haired young woman and brushed his fingers through her antenna–extension while kissing her forehead. Even if he wanted to, he knew saying no to Rei was near-impossible for him to go through with and he wrapped an arm around her side.

"All right, Rei-chan." Naruto answered with a grateful kiss following suit and they retired to her couch.

"Let me get this straight; you guys actually blew up that gas station?" Naruto asked in a later conversation with her.

"In the end, it ended up taking out more of Them than we had ever wiped out before." Rei smiled.

"And that was before or after your little vacation?" Naruto smirked.

"What vacation?" Rei asked at Naruto's sly smile.

"Oh, you know what I'm taking about; your little hydrangea vacation?" Naruto chuckled and Rei blushed upon immediately thinking back to her kiss with Saeko in her hallucinating mindset.

"I…I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Rei said with an aloof façade that didn't fool Naruto.

"Shizuka says otherwise." Naruto teased and Rei looked to him.

" _Dammit, I thought we agreed to never talk about that again."_ Rei thought to herself.

"It's alright, Rei-chan, you can tell me." Naruto said and she looked to him with an expression that would make him think she was going to chase him with her bayonet piece. However, he didn't move as she crawled forward and placed her hands on either side of him.

"Don't make me hurt you, Naruto-kun." Rei said in a mock threatening voice and the now-amused blonde chuckled at this.

"All right, Rei-chan; hurt me." Naruto tauntingly answered and she only chuckled at his boldness before she playfully pinned him against the couch.

 _At Nightfall_

Once again wearing her nightly tank-top, Rei sat next to Naruto as they watched the broadcast to find that the volunteers and shinobi were slowly but steadily eradicating most of Them in their crusade. Naruto looked to Rei and the two both smiled at this news as his arm brought her closer to him.

"Looking at all those decapitations, I'll bet Saeko was having a blast as usual." Rei smiled.

"Sounds just like her to a tee. That aside, was that your old high school just now?" Naruto said upon noticing Fujimi Academy and Rei nodded.

"That's right." Rei said.

"You think Kawamoto, Yuuki, and Taniuchi are watching this, too?" Naruto asked.

"Unless my hunch is right about them not wanting to remember Shido being involved with it, maybe they are." Rei said.

"From what you've told me about him, I'd believe either one." Naruto said as Rei rested her head against his bare chest and contently sighed in relaxation. A single shoulder strap came down as he caressed the crane of her neck and she moved her finger in circular motions against his heart.

Rei got a mischievous smirk as she pushed him back onto the couch before getting in his lap and nibbling on his neck while swinging her breasts against his chest; making sure her flesh brush on him. Naruto chuckled at her and planted a hand on her upper back to bring her closer as she rested her forehead against his.

Her tawny spheres shimmered into his azure ones until she pressed her lips on his and the blonde's hand traveled up the inside of her tank top to place his hand on her backside. Giggling in the kiss, Rei wrapped her arms around him and deepened the embrace as her bosom squished on his pectorals

Rei's tongue was passionately licked and battled against by Naruto's as she rubbed his muscles and he marveled at how incredible her skin felt. The couple moaned with the shinobi feeling his member awakening from the sensation of her breasts on him and she felt him becoming hard beneath.

Naruto continue to caress her back as their tongues vivaciously went at it and he didn't expect her to break the kiss thanks to his groans. Her hands eagerly went for his boxers and started pulling them down with his face turning red.

"Rei-chan, what are…?" The blonde started to ask before Rei flashed her mischievous grin at him.

"Come on, Savior of the World; lets see what you've got under here." Rei chuckled as successfully pulled off his boxers for his manhood to stand tall in front of her face and she looked at its size. After being in a daze, she grabbed hold of it and Naruto moaned as she stroked his extension.

"Jesus Christ, are all Japanese blondes huge where it counts?!" Rei loudly said while thinking back to her time in the bath with Shizuka.

"How should I know?" Naruto asked at his lover's sexually aggressive fondling of his hardness before moaning at her touch and she held onto his growth as she felt a fiery sensation running throughout her womanhood. Feeling heat spreading through her whole being from just touching his warm stiffness, Rei's mouth watered before he moved back to stand and picked her up.

"You naughty hero…" Rei seductively trilled before he sat her upon the couch and she spread her legs to reveal the growing arousal stain on her panties. He leaned in close to where their foreheads touched and they lovingly stared into the other's eyes until he kissed her breasts.

Naruto cupped one of the clothed orbs and tenderly caressed it with his thumb as he prodded his fingers on the stain. The seductive reddish-brown eyes looked on approvingly at his actions and she framed his face with one hand to affectionately stroke it.

He smiled at the incredible softness of her chest and moved his hand down her tank top before slowly starting to lift it. Rei lowered her other shoulder strap to show more skin as he took it off and dropped it to the floor.

Admiring her chest of 87 cm, his first instinct was to lick both of her enticing tits before taking hold of them and smiled at the soft yet firm feeling in his hands. His next action was to massage her bosom with his fingers while his thumbs settled beneath her tits to trace her areolae in circular motions and she amorously stared back at him.

Rei's breasts were kneaded and caressed in Naruto's fingers with his head lowering to lick her buds. She moaned in satisfaction at this while holding his head to her ample chest and trickled her fingers through his hair while he pleased her.

Naruto's groping caused Rei's cheeks to flush as she watched him brush his tongue on against the perky tits and toy with her breasts. He lie her back while she placed her arms behind her head to keep her chest on display and he lustfully planted his lips on the aroused tit.

She moaned once she felt him suckle on it as he rubbed them together and pulled on it until he took to gnawing on the pliable mound. The shinobi listened to her rising moans and held onto it as her inner thighs pressed together with him catching sight of this.

Knowing his efforts were working, he freed the tit and squeezed at them while rubbing his fingers together on them. He simultaneously licked at her flesh while Rei felt her womanhood becoming wetter from his teasing and moaned at her nipples being tweaked by her lover.

Naruto pulled Rei's tits higher before letting them go with a resulting jiggle and he licked her lips with his next one being planted on the other nipple. She mewled at her tit being sucked on and he eyeballed her arousal spot again before suddenly ending his teasing.

He slid her underwear off and tossed the garment to the floor as he took in his first look at her bare pussy while she made an alluring pose. She reached for his manhood again only for him to lie her back down and kiss her lips before facing her wetness.

Naruto's tongue brushed against her entrance and he spread them apart to get a good look at the wetness within. She got up and hopped onto her lover as he fell back onto the couch to where they moved around.

Rei's womanhood was now over Naruto's mouth as she faced his manhood and encased his cannon between her breasts. The blonde slobbered and sucked on her excited clit as her breasts while his head slightly moved around from the amazing feeling and she loudly mewled at his teasing as she managed to focus on his hardness.

She licked at his hardness before taking a look at the pre-cum seeping out from his proud foreskin and she rubbed her breasts together on him while licking his growth. Naruto's tasting eventually became his tongue going inside her tunnels and wagging it within.

Rei moaned while licking Naruto's hardness and marveled at the taste of his pre-cum before placing her mouth on it. The couple moaned as they worked their tongues together to please the other and Naruto held onto her lower cheeks to grope at them.

" _He's/She's incredible at this!"_ Naruto and Rei thought in unison while she bobbed her head on his growth ascending into her mouth and she swirled her tongue on the swelling tower. He moaned in delight as his taste buds enjoyed her arousal and her lower body endlessly swayed as he did.

They listened to the others moans and mutually knew their orgasms couldn't be far at the rate they were pleasing the other. He licked into her caverns and wormed his tongue about while semen built up within his tower from the teasing it was going through.

Rei's eyes cast another look mischief as she let go of her jiggling breasts to brush her palms against the top and underside of his balls with his wild licking only serving to further encourage her. After some more twitching from his hardness, she opened her mouth to lick the head and slowly blow on it with her saliva trailing onto his testicles.

Between the blowing and her orbs squeezing his glory, Naruto became tense as his semen spewed on Rei's face and dripped onto her breasts at a similar time her orgasmic streams drained from her entrance. The pair eagerly gathered the hormonal fluids with their tongues and took their time in savoring the tastes.

Rei marveled at the thick, gooey fluid sticking to the inside of her throat while drinking his cum with him greedily licking her streams and felt him pull of her socks. She turned around the moment his tongue left her caverns and straddled him only to end up on her back.

"Rei-chan, you are the leading definition of a cock tease." Naruto said with her eyes seductively looking up at him while brushing her thumb on his jawline.

"Got a problem with that?" Rei teasingly asked.

"As a matter of fact…" Naruto said while taking hold of his protrusion and bringing it to Rei's vaginal lips while she kept her legs spread. She inhaled as she felt the head of his hardness enter her tunnels and she held onto his shoulders at his hulking appendage expand her tightness with her hymen being destroyed in the process.

The minute he was fully within her, she loudly moaned with her grip tightening and he felt small trickles of blood going down his growth as he looked to Rei. After she adjusted to his size, she lovingly rested her hands on his face and caressed his cheeks as a sign of reassurance.

Naruto's hips propelled his hardness into Rei's womanhood as he held onto him and moaned at his powerful movements while her breasts started bobbing in response to him pounding into her. Her bucks started bucking with her warmth grinding his flying erection and he tightly gripped the couch for the time being while plunging his hardness through her wetness.

Reddish-brown eyes radiantly looked into the equally bright azure hues while their hips moved in sync and Rei's lustful expression turn on Naruto more than he expected to where his lips found hers within seconds. As both their eyes shut, her arms then locked around him and held onto the blonde pounding his erection into her.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and rested the other on her quaking mound with her nails digging into his backside. Groaning, his tongue fought against Rei's in the deep kiss and she was entirely astounded by his powerful thrusts.

" _He's so huge and fast!"_ Rei incredulously thought as she grinded his erection pummeled against her cavern walls while excessively groping her orb with sweat building on both of them. Even with his back being turned into a scratching post, he never let up on his speed and either of their faces being crimson with color.

Naruto and Rei's tongues wildly dueled and fought against the other as her hips shook to counter his own with the heat of arousal shooting impulses throughout their bodies. The blonde's fingers moved to tease her antennae extensions once he ran them through her hair and she ran her hand up to the back of his head to do the very same.

He groaned from her pussy becoming narrower each time his hardness slammed against her insides and she did likewise from it becoming bigger in the constricting spaces. The kiss slowly came to an end with Rei licking his neck and the pair continued staring into the other's eyes even with his index and thumb applying a teasing pressure to her jiggling flesh while the other flattened against him.

"You're so gigantic!" Rei wailed as Naruto's member thrashed into her wetness to where her eyes watered and her legs locked around his waist. This effectively allowed his growth to travel deeper into her core once his foreskin started vibrating with the rest of his hardness following suit and he licked against her neck.

He huskily groaned at her fiery wetness sucking in his accelerating glory and his licks moved to her nearby earlobe once she turned her head. She tightly gripped the Sage while grinding his manhood and her toes curled in keeping herself wrapped around him.

Rei continue to give him a sultry look while he licked at her earlobe and moaned at his vibrating cannon surging into her walls as his own groans continued from his tightening genital pouch as his sperm inflated his tower. This swelling feeling echoed through her insides from the impacts and she put her lips to his ear.

"Come on; let it out, Naruto-kun." Rei breathlessly moaned before blowing into it and he rested his forehead against hers to lock eyes with the beauty with the timing proving to be perfect just before her caverns pulled on his throbbing foreskin to have her explosive orgasm stain it; his semen gushing repeated torrents of cum into her awaiting womb. She squealed at the feeling of the powerful fluid sticking to her insides while both releases erupted from her entrance and overflowed onto the couch as she continued to be filled.

Naruto and Rei lovingly stared into the other's eyes while panting and sweat running down their soaked bodies. They remained wordless before sharing small chuckles before their making out resumed and he gripped her cheeks.

He stood up while her arms and legs stayed around him as his thrusts took place once more. Rei licked against Naruto's tongue while her breasts again squished against him and her renewed bucking brought her cum-leaking pussy onto his ascending member.

"Someone's still stiff." Rei teasingly said.

"Someone's still damn fine." Naruto huskily groaned to Rei as she put her head over his shoulder and he licked her nape while she rode him. The mix of love juices and semen continued to rain down his bouncing testicles while he smiled at how tight his lover still was to where it wasn't long until he started pulsating within her again and her eyes squeezed shut to further immerse her mind into the please.

His fingers kneaded at her peach and gave it a firm slap that made her give him a long cry of ecstasy that was music to his ears. Rei's chest heaved against him and he ran his length into her grinding tunnels as she moved onto him with glee from him puncturing her slits.

He gritted his teeth at his swollen rod within Rei's welcoming entrance with her nails leaving new marks on his backside and she faded into the pleasure given to her from the powerful movements. Rei's eyes watered at his throbbing before she eagerly planted her lips against his and she was greeted by his impulsive tongue that slobbered against her own.

Naruto and Rei groaned from the licking match and she placed her hand on the side of his cheek to tenderly caress them in the midst of accepting his hardness. Neither could believe how lost in the lust the other was to where their moving hips were almost done from a subconscious level and their lips remained sealed as either of their releases showered from her pussy mere seconds later.

The cum profusely poured onto the floor and Naruto waited for the orgasm to end before sitting back down on the soaked couch pillow. Rei rose from his stiffness and spread her womanhood to let some of the orgasmic fluids to the floor.

He stood behind her as she rested her hands on the couch pillows and he guided his member into her wetness once again. Naruto cupped and toyed with Rei's chest as her assets heaved over the couch and his pistons rocked her innards as her hips rutted against him.

Rei tightly held onto the couch as Naruto's manhood pounded into her and her eyes became blank with lust from his solid thrusts. As her tits were fondled and teased, tears of pleasure ran down her face onto the couch and his crotch lunged against her derriere with echoing smacks being the result.

Naruto kept her ample chest in his hands as he tweaked at her tits while holding them in place and making sure to tease them simultaneously with his fingers burying themselves in her swaying flesh. Rei once again cried out from his rocketing hardness striking into her fiery depths and she began toying with her clit in further loss her mind to the pleasure.

The blonde lovingly smiled at his lover's actions as it provided a show to keep his movements as strong as he could make them and Rei's long hair was placed over her shoulder for him to lick at the crane of her neck.

Rei's grip on the couch remained strong throughout her current position as she kept sending her hips back against his charging groin. The remains of their previous orgasms foamed from her womanhood every time he plunged himself into her wetness and ran down her inner thighs in thick coats as sweat nearly blinded him.

Despite this, he refused to release Rei's bosom and he squeezed her breasts to where his spunk once more flooded her womanhood. She screamed his name as the orgasm went on before she slowly sank to her knees once he pulled out.

"Rei-chan." Naruto said and she turned her head just in time for some of his semen to spray onto her face. Licking her lips, she stood back up and kissed him for a time before tasting his pectorals until she moved back down to pleasure his growth.

 _Many years onward_

Naruto and Rei sat in the park proudly watching her parents train a young girl with identical reddish-brown hair and eyes as she wielded a spear with expertise. A younger girl bearing resemblance to both Rei and the other girl watched her with admiration and looked to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, when can I learn to use a spear like Asuna-neechan?" The girl, Aya, asked.

"When you enter the academy and learn to throw a kunai straight, sweetheart." Rei smiled while brushing a standing strand of hair atop Aya's head that was identical to her antennae with a small pout appearing on her adorable face.

"Don't worry, Aya-chan; you start next week remember?" Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, but…" Aya said and Asuna approached them.

"Relax, Aya; it took me a good while to wield a spear even after learning how to throw a straight kunai so I know you'll get plenty of time to learn how." Asuna said to her younger sister.

"See?" Rei smiled at both her daughters and Aya's face brightened upon springing off Naruto's lap to climb onto Asuna's back.

"If that's what it takes, I can wait a little bit longer." Aya smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Asuna and Naruto said before they took their leave with both parents and grandparents following them; all of them failing to notice Sakura fall from the sky. She landed on the ground, sat up and belched before lying back down.

* * *

Though this Naruto/HOTD was more peacefully and domestic than most are, you guys will see zombie-chopping action again in the next story where Naruto meets the _**HOTD**_ fan-favorite Saeko Busujima and hopefully you liked this story.

The best way to start the story was showing the resolution of Rei's connection to the Shido family and having his own subordinates (even if zombified) kill him was inspired by the Greek Tragedy of Caesar. However, if you guys think this is the only time I'm gonna kill him in this series, you're dead wrong and I've more ways to off him for future installments down the road.

Addressing Naruto beating up Sakura for her abuse of him, this starts a new tradition in my stories where he'll kick her ass if she tries to take her anger out on him and credit for mocking her and Sasuke's "emotional connection" belongs to _**DarkChild316**_ with the bit of her somehow falling from the sky years down the road being thought of by yours truly; I know it doesn't make any sense but it's too funny for me to care.

As I mentioned in the last installment, the real challenge of this series will be to differentiate each story of this series the best I can and that's one the reasons I took so in completing this along with the fact I'm moving to a new house. Yeah, house-packing is a pain in the ass that eats up time, I know.

While Naruto and Rei's daughter Asuna is named after SAO's Titania of the same name for her striking resemblance to the latter, Aya is named after Aya Natsume; one of Naruto's future co-stars from the **_Tenjou Tenge_** series.

You guys will also recognize Sayo Hitsugi and Yuuko Sagiri from the _**Triage X**_ series that will cross over with both Naruto and Highschool of the Dead to honor the recently-passed mangaka Daisuke Sato in the form of a chapter story. _**Sketchfan**_ has pointed out to me that despite Sato's passing, the illustrator Shōji Satō of both series could possibly end up finishing them and hopefully this'll happen.

Before anyone bombards me with questions on the far- future _**Naruto/Tenjou Tenge**_ mini-series and _**Naruto/HOTD/Triage X**_ chapter story which will be named _**Undead Triage**_ (credit going to fan and friend **Momijifan** **Low-Ki** for his hand in coming up with the name) both of these ideas are planned a good deal down the road with my next Naruto crossover mini-series once I'm done with this one will be featuring giant robots and that's the only anime clue I'm giving.

Besides, to fully do a _**Naruto/HOTD/Triage X**_ story, I need to see enough of the TX anime and manga to do it justice but I have seen a good deal of the episodes already and will be doing a Naruto/Triage X one-shot in the future to celebrate this announcement. Will it be NarutoxYuuko or Kakashi meeting the masked babe Goryuu? Let's say I've already made my decision and I ain't saying jack.

Plus, I've a few chapter stories to wrap up first before I try writing _**Undead Triage.**_

Back to _**Highschool of the Dead,**_ I wasn't sure how to pay homage to Daisuke Sato or famed zombie apocalypse director George Romero other than naming a hospital after them. Many will ask what's next for me and here's my answer: two back-to-back chapters of my _**Naruto/Kuroinu**_ story, baby!

Let's just say I may or may not have started writing the 3rd Kuroinu chapter a few weeks ago and I may or may not be a good deal far into the chapter. But in any case, time to get to work on updating Kuroinu and always remember keep this mind for all authors in general: when an author receives a low amount of reviews and a large amounts of favorites, chances are this may encourage them to think no one truly appreciates their stories and as sad as it is, some authors have even left because they feel underappreciated by their low amounts.

Long description short: try to make more time to write reviews for your favorite stories or chances are it and let the respective authors know you appreciate what they do for you.

Catch you guys in the coming-soon Naruto/Saeko lemon and take care until then!


End file.
